a StOic SaDisT
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: A Suou X Hei story. I was watching season 2 of Darker Than Black and this idea popped in my mind. Does stoic contractor Hei shows his feelings to Suou? Read to find out...
1. HEARTLESS KILLER

Note: ^^_^^ My first Darker Than Black fanfic.

Disclaimer: I got no hands claiming this anime/manga. This is done for the sake of killing the boredom & entertainment.

_H E A R T L E S S K I L L E R _

_Slap! Slapped across the face. Pain. The pain seeping in her cheek. He had an emotionless expression but she knew that he was mad at her. He was like a trainer to her. She was like the apprentice. An incomplete contractor she is._

_I hate you! I hate you all contractors! You do not hesitate to kill!_

It was too late. Suou had to take that back for she is also one. She had been in refuge with July, Hei and Mao. She has a mission- to meet her twin Shion. She really missed him, her mother and Dr Pavlichenko. She couldn't fathom why the CIA and The Syndicate were so obsessed about gaining control over these _contractors_. Heartless, cruel contractors. And now she is one but an incomplete one.

Thinking about her life made her shudder internally but sometimes she was emotionless. Mao truly understood her situation. July was there to comfort her, at least. But Hei…..It was difficult for her to allocate Hei in her life. Their prime encounter wasn't a pleasant one. It involved the murder of another _contractor_ whom Suou trusted- April or Bella, as Suou had known. And it was also him, who killed her beloved father, Dr Pavlichenko.

It was all very lucid. Back in Russia, at the snowy forests. Hei killed Bella right in front of her. He was after the meteor core that was closely attached to Suou. The pendant around her neck was what Hei was seeking for. He wanted it and he needed to kill Yin, or known as Izanami by the CIA and The Syndicate.

Suou Pavlichenko remembered it too well. Hei ambushed her at an alley. He wanted the meteor core desperately. He even threatened to kill her. The brave girl defended herself with words but obviously he could outsmart her. He began ravaging the pockets of her clothes before feeling every part of her body and unintentionally grabbing her right breast- which caused her to scream.

_You pervert! Molester!_

In the end, Hei saved her from the team of men looking for them. It happened too fast and until today, Suou has no idea why she trusts him. She hates him more than anything but deep down she felt that he could be trusted despite the fact that his appearance is shabby and rather peculiar. Her labeling of Hei as a 'good-for-nothing drunk' really suited him. She couldn't fathom why he couldn't even have the effort to shave. His messy jet black hair was also unsightly to her.

The Russian redhead teenager thought that her virginity would be wasted when Hei captured her. He had seen her nude and it was unpleasant. She was so thankful that he hadn't done anything to her or else she would have cut herself with depression. But as a half _contractor_, she began to be more stoic and emotionless.

Hei taught her simple martial arts and the ways to survive. She credited him for that but she still loathes him. He had been sadistic towards her whenever she argued with him or slacked in one of the simple tasks that Hei set out for her. The way he slapped her hard across her cheek and the unforgettable moment when he threw her roughly out of their refugee hut under the bridge. The pain was excruciating but she tried her best to tolerate the pain as an apprentice to this sadist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Suou Pavlichenko had blown it again. She had failed to carry out the task that Hei had told her to do. He clearly commanded that she was not to use her contractor ability but she did and now she had to face her punishment.

The frightened girl ran as fast as she could from the group of ruffians who were angry at her. She was only trying to help the poor kid who was being tormented by that irresponsible and rude group of people. The huge mistake was using her abilities to defend herself, something that Hei had forbidden her to do. She ran into a lonely alley and she stood there silently. They ran passed but didn't notice her.

Her heart was beating really fast and she prayed that they would never return. She got out of the alley and ran back to the refugee hut under the bridge. She knew he would be punishing her today. He had been observing her from a distant.

The redhead panted hard when she entered the hut. Hei was anticipating her. And his usual stoic expression had been replaced with slight fury.

"You don't understand do you?" he asked.

Suou caught her breath and replied, "I'm sorry, Hei. I didn't mean to screw up the mission."

Hei roughly grabbed her shirt collar and stared into her eyes. Suou had to get ready for the worst. He was about to slap her but he held back, then threw her roughly to the ground.

He looked elsewhere. Suou was confused.

"I'm sorry, Hei."

Hei didn't respond and walked away. They didn't talk for the rest of the evening. Suou was confused. Why did he hold back from hitting her?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was about to set. Suou was exhausted from the training. She lay down on the couch and stared at the ugly ceiling. She was breathing hard. The hut was as silent as a graveyard. July was seated alone on the floor. Mao was lazing on the floor. Suou was sweaty and she felt awfully smelly.

"Where did Hei go?" Suou asked.

Mao replied, "I have no idea. But he will be back really fast. I don't think he would be after Yin yet." 

Suou nodded but felt slightly irritated when Mao mentioned that Hei was after Yin. Yin used to be Hei's _woman_, as how Mao had told her. She knew Yin was a _doll_ but she couldn't quite understand the tern 'woman'. She wondered how this Yin looked like. She bet Yin was beautiful, voluptuous and curvaceous, unlike her. She hated herself for still appearing like a little girl to him. That could be a reason why he didn't hesitate to hurt her like a raging out of control parent.

She tried to shake off the feeling of slight envy towards Yin but she couldn't. She thought she hated Hei but all of a sudden, that feeling began to fade away at the course of time.

_I hate you! I hate you all contractors! You do not hesitate to kill!_

_ You pervert! Molester!_

Yet, Suou felt uncomfortable whenever Mao brought up the topic about Yin. What was it that made Suou feel this way? Most of the time she was expressionless or sad but know she began to feel envious of that girl. She wasn't a complete _contractor_, obviously but why does the topic about Yin affect her like this?

Half an hour later, Hei returned with a plastic bag of groceries. Suou's appetite remained unchanged. She wasn't looking forward to eating. Hei locked the door and walked pass her. He placed the groceries at the table.

"I've bought some food. Eat up." 

Suou stubbornly replied, "I'm not hungry."

Hei began to set out the food on the table. They were mostly instant noodles and rice crackers. Suou would love to try out foreign food but she wasn't in the mood. She shut her eyes and thought about Shion.

The man grabbed a can of soda and said, "You have to eat or else you won't have the energy to fight."

Still, the girl was stubborn.

"Make me." 

Hei said, "Eat up, Suou, please?"

Suddenly, Suou could feel her heart pounding hard. He had called her by her name. That was the first time he had formally called her by her name.

"I…don't feel hungry," she replied shakily, slightly afraid if he would come over and beat her up.

However, Hei just went over to her with a can of soda and said, "Drink up, at least."

That, she couldn't deny. She was thirsty indeed. She sat up and stared at Hei. She hated his facial hair and his messy hair. It was bad enough she hated him for being rather sadistic toward her and he appears as a shabby drunkard. She stretched out her hand and held the soda can. She lifted the ring and the lid opened. She drank a bit and at the corner of her eye, she saw Hei's lips curling a bit. Was that a smile?

She turned to look at him and his face was stoic again. He walked away, leaving her dazed on the couch.


	2. SADISTIC LOVER

_S A D I S T I C L O V E R _

It was snowing heavily and the gang was thankful that they had hired a hotel to live in. Suou was rather paranoid if she had to share the bed with Hei. She didn't mind July but not Hei- the heartless sadistic good-for-nothing drunkard. Logically, why would she want to be close to someone she loathes? But she had to tolerate him for the sake of Shion.

July was seated silently on the couch, staring blankly into space. Mao was asleep on the bed and Suou was soaking herself in the bath tub. She played with the water ripples, thinking about how gleeful she would be if she had met Shion. It would be like a typical fairytale ending- the characters will be safe and sound, happily celebrating their victory.

The girl looked up at the clock on the wall. She had been in the bath tub for almost an hour. The hot water had eventually cooled down and she took it as a sign that she should get dressed. Suou got out of the tub, drained the water and dried herself with the fluffy clean hotel towel. She stared at herself in the mirror. She could see a redhead staring back at her. That redhead had dark circles under her eyes and her body looked very skinny.

"Shion," she murmured.

Without hesitating, she put on her undergarments. Then, wore her black pantyhose, proceeding with a simple orange skirt and a black long sleeved top. Her body was still shivering. She dried her hair before exiting the bathroom.

Suou switched off the bathroom lights and stood there, staring at Hei, who was looking out of the window. He had showered but his facial hair still gave her the creeps. He looked awful and if she had a pair of scissors and shaving razor right now, she would definitely trim his hair and force him to shave. Unfortunately, those items were out of reach to her. She still kept the money Hei had given her but she wanted to save it for future purpose.

Strangely, her loathe for Hei was slowly fading away. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be in Japan. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be given a shelter. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have just immersed herself in a soothing hot tub. If it weren't for him, she most probably couldn't survive alone in Japan- if she could make it on her own.

As she approached Hei, she realised that he was holding a bottle of _sake_ in his hand. This really aggravated her. She had a feeling that his drinking habit made him moody. But it was most probably his way of remuneration. Hers was origami and that was his. But still, she was skeptical because Mao did tell her once that his remuneration was consuming a large amount of food. Mao too was dazed with Hei's unusual habit.

"Hei," she muttered.

The man didn't respond.

"Hei," she said louder, clearing her throat.

The _contractor _spun to her direction and gave her a blank look. His fingers were still tightly clutched around the _sake_ bottle.

"What is it?"

"Umm…ehh..nevermind," she said softly with a slight hesitant in her tone.

Suou wanted to tell him something but she held back. She looked away from him and walked to the bed and sat at the edge, staring down at the carpeted floor. She was afraid that her suggestion might anger him.

The whole day wasted like that. The four of them stayed in the hotel room, the boring atmosphere darkened their moods except Suou. She was the only one feeling dazed- a ball of tangled knots spacing up her already confused mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day was dark but the snow blizzard was over. It was early in the morning and Suou was wide awake except the rest. July was still fast asleep next to her. She stared nonchalantly at him and silently crept out of bed. She dressed up and exited the hotel room. She knew what she was going to do.

The nearest convenient store was where she was heading to. She entered the store and tightly clutched the crisp Yen notes in her palm. She was going to buy them and get over with it. She might not be the best hair cutter in the world but she had enough knowledge on how to trim as how Tanya had taught her.

The thought of Tanya made her depressed. Tanya was dead. Her friend was deceased. She wished none of this happened. She wished Hell's Gate and Heaven's Gate never existed. Humans could have lived happily without the existence of _contractors_. She shook off the memory of Tanya's death and went to get the appropriate tools to give Hei a makeover. She didn't care if she would be scolded or get slapped by him again. She just wanted him to appear more decent.

At the counter, the cashier gave Suou an incredulous look. She bought a pair of decently sharp scissors and a shaving kit. She was going to force Hei to give himself a makeover.

She was thankful that only July was awaken. She told him about her plan and he listened to her attentively.

Finally, Hei woke up with a blank expression on his face.

"Good morning, Hei," Suou said.

Hei nodded at her and walked to the bathroom. Suou sighed and fell back the bed.

"Suou, do you mind opening the window? I need to stretch my legs," said Mao.

July voiced, "Can I follow you?"

Mao replied, "Sure." 

The both of them left the room. Suou was left alone with Hei. The bathroom door creaked and Hei got out. His lower body was wrapped with a towel and Suou could feel her cheeks reddening at that sight. She looked away from him.

Hei grabbed his clothes and locked the bathroom. Suou breathed loudly with relief. She quickly took out the scissors and shaving kit and placed them on the coffee table.

The man got out of the bathroom, fully dressed and he smelled like cherries. Suou wondered what soap he had been using but she smelled the same as him as they were using the liquid soap provided by the hotel.

"Hei," she said softly.

He looked at her.

"I was thinking of…giving you a makeover," she said shyly.

Hei sat on the couch, next to her.

"A makeover?"

Suou nodded.

Suddenly, Hei's hand held her swollen cheek due to his slapping a few days ago. He stared into the girl's eyes and leaned closer. Suou's cheeks reddened and she shuddered a bit. She could feel her heart thumping faster than ever. What was he going to do to her?

Hei pulled back. Suou stared oddly at him.

"I bought a shaving kit for you and I hope you don't mind if I could…cut your hair," Suou said, her tone gradually decreasing until it became a whisper.

Hei asked, "You wanted to?'

Suou muttered, "Cut your hair but I was thinking maybe at least trim it if you don't want a haircut."

There was an awkward pause. The both of them were in their own minds. Finally, Hei said, "You went out this morning, didn't you?"

Suou panicked. She did see him sleeping on the couch.

"Umm….yeah," she said softly.

Hei said, "Hand me the shaving kit." 

The both of them got down to business. Hei shaved quickly and Suou was getting nervous by the moment. She had never trimmed or cut anybody's hair and she feared if Hei looked worst the moment she started snipping away. But it was her decision.

She set out some newspapers on the floor as Hei sat silently on the chair. She threw Hei's coat over his chest and she could feel her fingers shaking.

The awkward silence was making things even worst for Suou.

"Say something," she voiced.

Hei said, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything," she said as she started trimming the back. She tried hard to focus on his hair, trying to remember what Tanya had taught her. She could still hear Tanya's voice in her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Hei asked.

Suou paused and thought, then replied, "Because…..I wanted to."

"That's not the answer," Hei snapped.

Suou said through gritted teeth, "Don't ask."

Hei continued, "You're the one who wanted me to talk."

The girl stopped trimming. It was true. She wanted him to converse but she didn't want to offend him if she told him the exact reason why she wanted to cut his hair.

"To make you look more decent," she finally replied.

Chunks of hair began to cover the newspapers on the floor. Suou was almost done. She grabbed her comb and ran it through Hei's hair. The cherry scent made her inhale deeply.

"What's the matter?" Hei asked and he turned around.

Suou could feel her heart beating faster than ever. He looked handsome. She could tell that any girl looking at him right now would feel the same way as her. She couldn't believe he looked different.

"Stop drinking. That's all I ask of you," she said hurriedly as she cleaned up the mess.

She threw the papers into the rubbish bin and she was about to move the chair to its original place when Hei got in her way.

"You're lying," he said flatly.

Suou didn't reply. Hei grasped her wrist and stared into her eyes. "Be frank with me."

"You smell like cherries," she said stupidly.

He was standing too close to her. Their faces were inches away from each other. There was something strong the both of them could feel right now.

Suou's hand shakily reached out to touch his face. She had no idea why she did that but she just held his face and said, "Please, call me by my name again."

"Suou," Hei said in a deep tone, which made Suou shiver all over her body.

Their noses were almost touching as they leaned forward. Suou shut her eyes as her lips touched Hei's. For a moment or two, she felt as if the world stopped and her veins and capillaries froze in her body. She could feel Hei's warm lips pressed roughly on hers, as if trying to ravage her pretty lips.

Their lips parted a bit, then resumed to where they were. Suou pressed her body against Hei's and her arms draped around Hei's neck as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue ventured in Hei's mouth. The man held her legs, lifting them and finally placing her on the bed.

Hei's lips left her lips and they went down to her jaw line and her neck. Suou's hands grasped his hair, never wanting to let go of it. She wanted to know where this was leading to as her head started to become dizzy.

The contractor gripped her arms tightly and he was back to her lips, kissing them roughly and forcefully. Suou felt like she was being tortured. The man bit her lower lip and Suou gasped loudly but Hei silenced her by kissing her lower lip, his tongue licking the blood on her mouth.

Hei pulled himself up but still towering over the girl beneath him. She was as red as a tomato and was breathing hard. It was obvious that she had never made out or been kissed in her life.

Suou looked up at the man. She was dizzy and she wondered why she could actually respond like that instead of screaming for help. Was this love as how Tanya and Nika felt? Was this something that made Tanya and Nika so attached to each other? Was it actually that she did have feelings for Hei and that she didn't mind the pain that was inflicted on her?

There was a loud knock on the door and the both of them stared at the door. Hei quickly got off of Suou and smoothed his clothes. Suou sat up and tried to slow down her breathing rate. She wouldn't want July nor Mao finding out what they have been doing.

Hei recognised that it was July's knocking pattern and he unlocked the door. July looked indifferent and Mao was seated on his shoulder.

"You got a haircut, eh, Hei?" Mao asked.

Hei replied, "Suou's good at hairstyling." 

Mao chuckled as he stared at Suou, who looked rather shocked and dazed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Midnight. Everyone was asleep except Hei. Suou had done well during today's training. Hei could tell that she was getting better from time to time. He was glad that she was getting stronger. She would be able to survive.

Hei was at the window, staring at the beautiful moon. The moonlight bathed his body and he thought of Hell's Gate but his mind was interrupted with what Suou had done to his hair during the afternoon. He was really grateful that she had proven to him what she could do as a teenager.

There was so much about Suou that he wanted to know. He couldn't believe that he actually had feelings for that little girl. It was not as if he was too old for her or whatsoever but he couldn't believe that he had fallen in love, again. He did hurt her at first but that was because he was too angry and a part of his mind was curious to know how the girl would react if he did that to her. He was surprised that for a _contractor_, he wasn't supposed to be emotional. A part of him still remain as a human but he had to admit that he had already lost his powers as a _contractor_ after his first encounter with Suou in Russia. That could be the reason why he was more emotional than before.

Hei walked away from the window and went to the bed. Suou's eyes were tightly shut and he leaned forward, closer to her face and ran his fingers in her red coloured hair. He kissed her softly on her cheek. He wanted to kiss her lips but he was afraid that the pain might wake her up. He smiled at her and walked off to the couch. He pulled the coat over his body and walked to the door, turning the doorknob slowly and stared at the girl for one last time before heading out.

The moment the door shut, Suou's eyes snapped open. She sat up and saw that Hei was no longer in the room. She could feel her eyes water and for the first time after so many weeks, a weak smile began to form on her face. Small salty water droplet began to drip from her eyes.

_Eat up, Suou, please?_

She was in love with that stoic sadist of a _contractor_.

T H E E N D .

_SUGOI!_ I managed to finish this two piece story in just one day! Now, I can finally relax a bit before focusing on my other stories! Opinions please…. ^_^


End file.
